Story:Chaos of the Kaati
Chaos of the Kaati is a story currently being written by User:TeamUnitedNerds and User:Krayfish. Part 1 ...somewhere in the Perseus Arm... A Dhragolon mining vessel was en route to an adjacent system. A common ship often used for delivering minerals and gems - the prime cash crop of the Federation. It was not equipped with a wide assortment of weapons like a battleship would be, but still had enough to ward off the common pirate. The alarms begun wailing and the ship violently rocked back and forth. "Sir, I'm picking up some interference," the pilot said. "Interference?" the captain replied. "We've just about had enough with so many pirates trying to kill us." "I don't know, sir. But we can't stay in warp any longer or the ship will implode." "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop the ship!" the captain barked frustratingly. As the pilot deactivated the ship from warpspace, a dark orange planet appeared on the viewing screen, yet nothing showed up on the radar. "What is that place?" the captain said. "A new planet?" "Not really, sir. We've surveyed this entire system many times. That planet right there isn't in our database." "We need all stations on alert," the captain said. "Someone is waiting to ambush us." The intercom began ringing. No other Dhragolon ships were in sight, only what seemed to be an unknown military warship. "...or not..." the pilot added. Onscreen, a grotesque humanoid alien appeared before them, unlike any they've seen. It was common to run into species when colonizing planets, but an encounter like this was rare. Oddly enough, the aliens appeared to be quite ill. The captain spoke, "What is your business here? Are you in need of assistance?" "We are the Kaati Elite," the alien replied, his words surprisingly translated already. "We protect the Great Ones with our life. Your people are a perversion in our eyes and must be destroyed." "Typical. We've seen your kind before. Pirates parading as loyal representives of their race." the captain replied. "But regardless, you are threatening a non-military vessel. Leave us be or we will open fire." "We are not pirates," the Kaati said. "We are not interested in whatever resources you are carrying aboard. Instead, you will be executed for the crimes your people have committed." "Crimes? Are we in your territory? Perhaps this does not have to end in bloodshed," the captain said. "It is not you who has committed the crimes. It is the Dhragolon race that has. Now prepare for extermination," the Kaati replied. The Dhragolon vessel stood no chance against the Kaati warship. It was outmatched completely in firepower and shields. In only a few shots, the Kaati elites obliterated the mining vessel leaving chunks of floating metal and unrefined ore. Part 2 "We must be sure the vessel is purged of all sinful beings" A Kaati Elite said to a soldier. "Are you suggesting we send up soldiers to the ship? What if they declare war on us?" The soldier inquered "The Kaaa has his own plans" The Elite said "Do not question Ka'ta. Do as I say" "Of course sir. I will bring only my finest men. The perverted shall be eliminated" A handful of hours later, 3 Kaati pods were sent to the ruin of the mining vessel. The pods shot a roaring stream of fire as they began to leave the atmosphere. The pods eventually broke the atmosphere and boarded the ship. The Kaati soldiers then entered the ships and searched for survivors. They slowly scanned every corner of the vessel remains. One Kaati saw a slow flicker of movement in ther corner of its eye. It began to creep towards it, slowly and silently. Every hushed step it made was barely audable. Category:Articles by User:TeamUnitedNerds Category:Articles by User:Krayfish